All Mine
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: Sora finally learns Riku's secret. He's an abused child. What is Sora gonna do to help Riku? CAN he help Riku at all? SoRiku/YAOI/abuse fic/AU/Rated T for child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Sora: **You really shouldn't have uploaded this on AkuRoku day. Axel may kill you.  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> I know! But I've been writing this for like ever and wanted to feel accomplished!  
><strong>Riku:<strong> It's not even finished!  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> It WILL be though! It's only gonna have 2 chapters.  
><strong>Axel:<strong> WHATTHEHECKEVER! Just start getting to work on that AkuRoku fic! NAO. DOITNAO.  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> *hides behind Roxas* Okay! Okay! I'll start it! Just don't kill me...  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> *sighs* Thankfully, HopelessDreamer56 does NOT OWN US. We respectivally belong to SQUARE ENIX and Kingdom Hearts.  
><strong>Riku:<strong> Yeah Yeah whatever. Let them read the dang fic now.

* * *

><p>Riku and Sora had been going out for about a half a year when Sora finally learned Riku's secret.<p>

He had always asked Riku, "Why can't we ever hang out at your house?" And now, he knew why.

It was Riku's birthday so Sora decided to surprise Riku by coming over to his house with a small cake and a present. 'He's so gonna love this!' Sora thought with a goofy grin and slight blush. He walked up the steps leading to Riku's front door and knocked.

Riku opened the door and, when he saw it was Sora, gave him the most frightened look possible. "Sora? What are you doing here?" Riku whispered hysterically.

"It's your birthday, silly. I've come to celebrate! Why are you whispering?" Riku hurriedly tried to push him and Sora out of the doorway and onto the front lawn when a voice travelled its way to Sora and Riku's ears. "Riku? Who's at the door?"

"N-No one, mom. Just someone asking for directions!" Riku yelled back.

"Your mom? I've never met her. Let me go say hi." Sora then tried to escape Riku's hold on his shoulders. "No Sora! Please, don't! Please. I'll call you later about celebrating, okay? Just please. Don't go in there."

Sora had no idea what was going on so he said okay and let Riku go back into his house. Sora was worried about the look Riku had on his face, but he trusted Riku, so he went home as told and waited for Riku to text him, call him, ANYTHING. Just waiting for Riku to tell him he was all right.

Sora was suddenly woken up by his phone going off. He didn't remember falling asleep. _~Ooooooh, it's what you do to meeeeeee~_ _What you do to meeeee~_ Riku's ringtone. Sora bolted up and quickly answered the call. "Riku? Are you okay?"

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"B-But that look you had on your face….and how you were desperate not to let me into your house…"

"Oh that. It's really messy here and I didn't want you to see the house like that. I called to say that I'll try to come over as soon as I can, okay?"

"Riku…"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?"

"What are you talking abo-"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know when you're hiding something Riku and I'm gonna find out what it is!"

"Sora wha-?" Sora then ended the call. This was the last time Riku would hide anything from Sora. Sora pushed himself off the couch and out the door. He then sprinted to Riku's house and peered into the window where he saw Riku and his mom.

"Who were you talking to, Riku?" His mom held him but the collar of his shirt and was yelling in his face.

"N-No one mom. I just got a wrong number." Riku gently put his hands on his mom's to try and calm her down.

"Wrong number, eh? Then why did I you hear call that person 'Sora'? Who's 'Sora', Riku?"

"N-No one mom. Just a kid from school. He musta called my phone by accide-" His mom slapped him across the face.

"Don't give me that bull! Who was he?" She slapped him again, making Sora cringe. "Who," slap, "was," slap, "he?" She kept slapping him. All the while, Sora restraining himself from barging into Riku's house right then and there and beating his mom half to death. But what was more shocking to Sora, was that Riku didn't fight back. He didn't do anything to stop his mom from slapping him. Then it hit him. It hit him as hard as Riku's mom was hitting Riku. Riku was an abused child, and was probably used to this sort of treatment. And he never told Sora. Ever. Not even once mentioned it. Left no clues or anything. Sure, he had come to school and over to his house with scars and bruises but Riku always said he was clumsy and fell or he was trying to cook something and it failed.

Riku's mom suddenly stopped slapping him and let go of Riku's shirt, causing him to fall to the floor. Riku's mom stood there in shock while Riku remained still on the floor. "Riku….who's that?" She weakly pointed a finger towards the window. Towards Sora. Sora was shocked but shrugged it off quickly and thought she was pointing at something else when she got down and started shaking Riku's unconscious body. "Riku! Who's that strange boy in the window?" She seemed truly frightened by Sora's presence. But not anymore scared as Sora was that he was just found out.

Sora then noticed Riku slowly get up off the floor to put a weak hand on his mother's shoulder before looking towards the window. His hurt and cold expression suddenly turned to into a look of pure surprise and fear. Yup. Sora was defiantly screwed now.

Sora's brain was screaming to his legs to run but they wouldn't move. Probably in fear of what would happen to not only him, but Riku, if he did. Riku then turned to face his mom, a look of sadness plastered on his face. Sora read Riku's lips as he mumbled, "That's Sora. My boyfriend." Not only was Sora shocked, but Riku's mom too. Her scared expression turned into a look of hate and anger as she smacked Riku yet again. She then made her way towards the door as Riku shouted for her to stop. Sora, still unable to get his legs to move, sat against the window stone frozen.

Riku's mom then burst out the door and grabbed the spiky brunette by his hair and dragged him in the house and closed and locked the door. "Agh! L-Let go of me! Let go! Let me go!" Sora shouted. Riku remained on the floor, still, bruised, hurt, scared, and worried. He watched as his mom pulled Sora by his hair and threw him against the wall. "How dare you try and take my Riku! How dare you! Riku is all I have left and you have the nerve to try and take him from me?" She was screaming right in Sora's face. Riku was too shocked at what was going on to do anything.

"If you care about Riku so much then why are you hurting him?" Riku's mom let go of his hair in shock and Sora dropped to the floor. "H….Hurting him…? What are you talking about? I never raise a hand to Riku…ever….What are you talking about? I….He always hurts himself. Like running into walls or tripping down the stairs. I just take care of my Riku…" She muttered out.

"Don't try and act innocent now! I _saw_ you slapping Riku! I saw you slapping the crap out of _your_ Riku!" Sora yelled from his position on the floor. He then slowly made his way over to Riku's still body and cradled him in his arms. "Look at what you've done! You've beat him so much he's trembling in fear! Look at what you've done to your son!" Sora shouted.

Riku's mother slowly turned her head to look at the two boys on the floor of her living room. She saw that Riku iwas/i trembling. His eyes were wide with fear as he clutched the smaller boy's shirt with his cut, pale fist and practically clung the younger male for dear life. She was shocked at the scene she saw. She then screamed at the tops of her lungs which made Riku cringe and make his grip on Sora's shirt even tighter. She fell to her knees and started crying. Sora then took this as an opportunity and helped Riku get to his feet. He placed Riku's arm around his neck and lifted him up by his belt. He then led Riku to the door where he kicked it open and rushed Riku away.

Riku's mom quickly recovered and she dashed for the kitchen. She took a small knife and placed a few cuts on her arms before punching herself in the face and stomach. She then crawled to the phone and called the police. She said that the short brunette called Sora had just beat her and kidnapped Riku. They told her that they would be over soon to set up an investigation and just to hold on. They also said that they would be alerting Sora's parents.

Sora took Riku to their secret spot in the park to let him rest and, hopefully, figure out what to do. They were high school seniors so it's not like they couldn't easily escape somewhere. Their secret place wasn't much. It was just a small cave they found in the forest. It wasn't much but no one else even knew it existed besides Sora and Riku so that made it their secret place. It was also where they had their first kiss.

Sora gently set Riku own against a rock and cradled his hand in his. "I'm going to go back to your house, Riku." Riku lifted up his hand and placed it on Sora's cheek, making a face that said "No please don't leave." Sora took Riku's hand and placed it back in his lap. "I have to, baby. I have to see what your mom is going to try doing to get you back so we can make a plan. I won't let her take you away from me again. I promise." He then leaned over Riku and gently pressed his lips to Riku's. Sora then felt tears running down Riku's cheeks. He felt really bad for leaving Riku, but he had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku:<strong> e_O Seriously?  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> What?  
><strong>Riku:<strong> Why am **I** the abused character? Sora's the one who's the dang uke!  
><strong>Sora:<strong> Hey!  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> Be quiet Sora. You know it's true. *shot* Anyway, I only did it this way because I'm tired of Sora always getting beat up and stuff. It's jsut a change of pace, nothing more.  
><strong>Sora:<strong> *Sparkly eyes* Yaaaaaaayyyy~ Someone DOES love me :D  
><strong>Riku:<strong> _ Whatever. R&R and no flames please. Or else she'll start crying over my arm again e_e  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> Chapter 2 will be here as soon as she at least STARTS her other fics that her friends are nagging her to write.  
><strong>Axel:<strong> Oh and if no one could tell (cuzyouliveinabox) Riku's ringtone was "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White T's. HopelessDreamer56 does not own tath song or the band.


	2. Chapter 2

**HopelessDreamer56:** I AM SO VERY SORRY! I didn't mean to upload this so late but...meh...writer's block. What are you gonna do? Whatever...Sorry it's so short. I got no ideas at the moment Dx BUT! I SHALL have a good idea hopefully soon!  
><strong>Riku:<strong> God, I am SUCH an uke in this!  
><strong>Sora:<strong> Good. FINALLY I can be somewhat seme! XD  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> Oh will you stop worrying about that Sora! You'll always be uke. I'll make sure of it *cheshire grin* *shot*

* * *

><p>Sora peered from behind a large hedge next to Riku's house. There was a cop, Riku's mom, and Sora's parents talking on the front porch.<p>

"So, ma'am, could you please describe what exactly happened?" the cop asked. Riku's mom had several scrapes across her forearms and she had a black eye and looked like she just walked out of a bar fight. She started to tear up a bit at the cop's question.

"I-I don't know, officer. I was about to start making dinner for my Riku when Sora came barging in, screaming about me stealing Riku. I had no idea what he was talking about so I tried to calm him down. But instead he punched me in the face. Riku was too shocked to even move. I didn't blame him. I knew they were going out and I knew they loved each other and to see someone you love beat up your mother is just-…" She let a few more fake tears fall before she spoke again. "Sora then said that he would show me the pain he was feeling and never let me forget it. That's how I got theses scars." She showed her forearms to the cops and Sora's parents. Sora's parents were in shock.

"There….There's just no way…Sora would never ever do something like that! He can't even see a drop of blood without puking!" Sora's mom shouted through her tears. Sora's father silently tried to calm his wife down.

"You'd be surprised what teenagers are capable of, Mrs. Strife. I truly am sorry about all this, folks. I'll set out a search party for them. They shouldn't have gone too far." The cop said as he stood up.

"Oh thank you so much, officer." Riku's mom said, hesitantly shaking the cop's hand. He then started to make to make his way back to his car. 'Oh crap!' Sora then quickly bolted away from the hedge and made his way back to Riku as fast as he could, careful to be sure no one saw him.

Riku jumped up at Sora the second he walked in and wrapped him up in his arms, almost squeezing the life out of him. "R-Riku…choking…not breathing." Sora managed to say. Riku loosened his grip on Sora and nuzzled his face in the crook of Sora's neck, all the while mumbling Sora's name. 'What's wrong with him?...Did he go into shock or something?' Sora thought. Riku pulled back and marveled at his boyfriend's worried expression and gently cupped his cheek. Sora leaned into Riku's hand and placed his hand over Riku's, then gently kissed it.

"Sora…What's going on? What's my mother doing?" Sora stayed silent. He wasn't sure how much he should tell Riku. Riku noticed Sora's hesitation and said, "Just tell me Sora. I can take it. I'm used to her overreacting. I just need to know how far she's willing to take it this time." He explained. 'This time? So something like this has happened before?' Sora didn't want to, but he kinda owed Riku, so he told him everything he heard and saw in the last ten or so minutes.

"Oh my god…not again…this-this can't be happening…Oh my god…" Riku gripped Sora's sleeve and fell to his knees. Sora kneeled down beside him and gently kissed him on the forehead to bring him back to reality. "Riku…Baby, what do you mean by 'again'?" Riku blankly stared at Sora for a few moments before he answered.

"When my dad left us, he tried to take me with him. But my mom pulled the same act she's pulling now to get him arrested and get custody over me."

"Why did your dad do that? Whenever you talked about him, you only spoke of nice things. You didn't make him out to be a bad guy."

"It was…to save me. My mom got a little crazy after my grandparents died. I was ten. She started hitting me, but then she would forget it almost right after and pretend like nothing ever happened. Me dad played along, for her sake, until one day it went to far and she almost drowned me in the bathtub…." Riku's shoes then seemed to be very interesting.

Sora lifted Riku's chin to look him straight in the eyes. "Why….Why didn't tell anyone? Why didn't you get help after your dad left? Why didn't you fight back?"

A few tears started swelling up in Riku's eyes. "I-…I was afraid…My-My mom is all I have left…If she was gone…then I would have to live in foster care or something and…I…I just…I just didn't want to lose anymore people I care about…" Riku then burst out crying.

Sora felt bad for making him cry; after all he's been through. He slowly raised his arms in an attempt to comfort him, but was cut off by a voice. "Sora? Riku? Is that you?" Sora and Riku both jumped at Roxas's voice.

"What the cuss Roxas! You trying to kill us?" Sora shouted at his younger brother.

"Sorry, Sora. I didn't mean to. Mom told me what happened so I came looking for you…You-You didn't really beat Riku's mom did you?" Roxas looked heartbroken. He had a deep respect for his older brother, so hearing that he did something like that…Roxas just couldn't believe it.

Riku got really annoyed and lurched himself towards Roxas. He lifted him up by the collar of his shirt and brought him straight to eye level. "Sora would NEVER do something like that! How could you, for even one millisecond, believe what that woman says! I guess you really could care less about Sora!"

"What are you talking about? He's my brother! I love-" Riku slapped him and let Roxas drop to the ground.

"…If you _really_ loved Sora…You wouldn't doubt him….ever." Riku then stormed off to the very back corner of the cave, leaving a shocked Roxas on the ground. Sora knew better then to try to talk to Riku when he was in a mood, so he went to his brother.

"Roxas I-"

"Sora I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you. I'm so sorry. I just-" Sora hugged his brother to shut him up and to tell him that it didn't matter right now. What _did_ matter was figuring out what the heck they were gonna do from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, SO sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer I promise! R&amp;R but no flames please! Though, ideas and constructive criticism would be GREATLY appreciated ^^<strong>


	3. Omake 'Kiss Me'

**Hey, sorry for the late update but...writer's block. The evil and incurable disease has returned to me once again! Dx  
>Anyway, remember how I said Riku and Sora had their first kiss in that cave their hiding out in? Well, this is that story. I wrote this out of boredom, so please don't kill me if it sucks. Enjoy ^^<strong>

Riku had finally gathered up the courage to ask out his long time crush, Sora, who gladly said yes with his goofy smile plastered on his face. Of course he would never tell his mother he was gay, let alone the fact he had a boyfriend. His mom would kill him; most likely, literally.

But it was times like this where he wished his dad were there. No, he wasn't dead. He was in jail for trying to "kidnap" Riku. (T/N: I am not explaining this again. Read the last chapter for more.) Riku really wished his dad was around to help him understand the whole "dating" thing. 'Cause Riku had almost no idea what he was doing.

Good thing he had his best friend, Axel, and Sora's brother, Roxas, (who started dating a few months ago) to help him plan a good first date for him and Sora. Roxas had said that Sora had a thing for anything mushy and corny. Yes, it was weird but hey, whatever floated Sora's boat worked for Riku as long as he could make Sora happy. So, based on that, Riku went with the corniest thing he could think of: a picnic in the park.

Riku got up early that morning (careful not to wake his mother and to hurry and get back to bed before she woke up) and prepared the picnic. He wasn't sure what Sora would like, and it was too early to call Roxas, so he just made something simple. He made PB&J sandwiches, cut up some watermelon chunks, a big bag of potato chips, and sparkling fruit punch (AKA Kool-Aid with Sprite mixed in.). This was going to be the best date Sora ever had.

* * *

><p>'WHY?' Riku yelled in his mind. Sora and Riku's perfect picnic date was going so well. They ate, talked, and even flirted a bit. Riku was then getting ready to kiss Sora when, of course, it started raining. And no, it wasn't like a normal storm where it started off subtle then got worse. Nooooo, it was just a straight up downpour.<p>

Both Sora and Riku had lived quite a long way from the park so walking home wasn't really an option. They had to find shelter somewhere in the park. Somehow, Sora had spotted a small cave in the thick forest on the edge of the park. They grabbed the picnic stuff and rushed off to the cave.

"….God…And it was so…nice just a few….minutes ago…." Sora said in between pants from running. He never was very athletic.

"…Right? Well this is just PERFECT….." Riku sat down and buried his head in knees, which were soaking wet.

Sora kneeled down next to him and put his hand on Riku's shoulder. "It's okay, Riku. We could always have another picnic."

"You don't get it Sora! This whole date was ruined and I can never make it up to you! Ever! It's not like we can have a second first date, Sora…" A tear managed to slip its way through Riku's eyelids. Sora didn't know what to say to that. So he gripped his hand tighter on Riku's shoulder, telling him "It's alright."

"I like you, Sora. A lot. That's why I'm getting so upset. I just thought if this date wasn't perfect then…" Riku then felt Sora grab his chin and turn his head to face him, staring into Sora's deep blue eyes that sparkled just like the ocean.

"You're the one who doesn't get it, Riku. Whatever we did on our first date didn't really matter to me. I just wanted to spend the day with you, even if it meant being in this dinky cave all day. If you're there, then my life is perfect. I just like you that much Riku."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Riku taking in every word Sora had just said. He didn't notice he was moving until he found his lips hovering slightly over Sora's. 'Screw it.'Riku placed his lips gently on Sora's and kissed him. And Sora kissed back.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and entangled his fingers in Riku's long silver hair. Riku responded by slipping his fingers around the younger male's hips and pulling him closer. Riku bit Sora's bottom lip gently and Sora gasped in surprise, giving Riku the opportunity to put his tongue into Sora's mouth.

They stayed there kissing and enjoying each other's company for god knows how long. They didn't notice it had stopped raining or the time until they noticed that it was starting to look slightly orange outside, from the sun going down.

They left the cave unwillingly and Riku walked Sora home, giving him a peck on the lips before returning to his hell called home…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it's short and sucks but...whatever...R&amp;R but no flames please!<br>And maybe...some ideas about the next chapter would be nice...unless I could think of something (which I highly doubt.)  
>I honestly just write my fanfics as I go along...<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**HD56:** Hey guys! Sorry for the uber long wait. I'm on a hunt for writer's block meds :D Not going well, obviously, lol.  
><strong>Axel:<strong> Yeah yeah yeah, no one cares. Can they just read about Riku's bitchy mom now?  
><strong>Riku:<strong> Hey!  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> Oh shut it, Riku, you know it's true  
><strong>Riku:<strong> ...  
><strong>Sora:<strong> Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Roxas? You in here?" Axel said as he walked into the cave to find Sora and Roxas hugging while Riku sat quietly in the corner. "Woah, sorry to interrupt the twincest!" Roxas and Sora blushed and quickly scooted away from each other. "Shut up, Axel! …..What are you doing here, anyway?"<p>

"I was looking for you to ask you about our date at the library when I walked by Riku's house. I saw some police and got worried."

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"You told me the story about Riku and Sora's first kiss. And that you used to come here when you ran away from home." _'This is where Roxas came?'_ Sora thought. _'Wait….Roxas told AXEL that story?'_

Axel walked over to Riku and kneeled next to him. Riku didn't make eye contact with him. Axel put his hand and Riku's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "Was it your mom again? What'd she do this time?" _'This time?'_

"YOU KNEW?" Sora yelled as he jumped up from his spot on the ground next to Roxas. "You knew this whole time and do anything or didn't say anything to anyone! What the heck is your problem?" Sora sprinted over to Axel and punched him square in the jaw. He knew Axel was bigger and far stronger than he was, and could punch back three times as hard, but he really could care less right now.

"Sora!" Roxas jumped up and grabbed Sora's arm just before he could punch Axel again. Tears started swelling up in Sora's eyes. Riku remained silent.

"I've known Riku since we were little….Of course I knew. I'm his best friend, remember?" Axel said.

"No you're not! If you were then you would have helped him-!"

"You don't think I've tried?" Axel shouted, extreme hurt and regret flooding his emerald eyes. "His mom is just…..With her around….I just…couldn't do anything….Eventually I stopped trying and just…hoped…that Riku would get the courage to stop this himself…." A single tear slipped out of his eye as his shoes became very interesting, all of a sudden.

Roxas let go of Sora's hand and knelt down in front of Axel. "It's okay, Axel….We all know you did what you could…" Roxas gently kissed Axel then turned to face Sora.

"Hey, Sora? I think I got an idea on how to solve this." Hm. That was a first for Roxas. Actually _thinking_.

Sora couldn't believe how fast and easy it was to set up Roxas's plan. It almost seemed like they were in some cheesy fan fiction. Sora really hated this plan, but it was all they had and it's not like a better plan was going to be given to them on a sliver platter. They had everything set up; they only needed the gears of the plan to start rolling.

Riku walked hesitantly up to his front door and knocked with his trembling fist. He didn't like this plan one bit but it was better than nothing, and it was for his mom and himself, so how could he refuse? He winced slightly when the door was practically yanked open to reveal his mother.

Her eyes were bloodshot and slightly swollen from her performance earlier. She was worried someone was watching so she threw herself onto Riku in a fake loving hug. "Riku! Oh my god, you're safe! Riku! My Riku!" She pulled back a bit and shot her eyes up and down his body "checking for wounds." "C'mon inside, Riku. Tell mommy what happened. Your mom will make it all better."

Riku slowly walked inside, shooting a worried glance at his mother as he walked by her. As she closed the door behind him, he made his way over to the couch to sit down. His mother then rushed over to him and slapped him across the face. "How DARE you leave me like that, Riku! What were you thinking?" She slapped him again. "You know better than to leave with some little bitch! You are such a worthless son!" This time she kicked him right in the ribs. "I wish I never had you! You worthless piece of shit!"

At that moment, the police stormed into the house and pinned Riku's mom to the ground. Sora rushed over to Riku and helped him sit up. One of his ribs was cracked so one of the cops called an ambulance. "What's going on? What are you people doing here?" Riku's mom yelled. Roxas and Axel then stepped in, victorious smirks plastered on their faces. "Who are you?"

"The ones who just busted your pathetic ass." Axel said with a little chuckle dancing at the end of his sentence.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Riku's mom shouted, still pinned to the ground by a police officer.

Roxas held up a DVD and smirked. "We mean your little show has been cancelled. We got all of your performance on recording." Riku's mom's eyes widened slightly.

"Wha-?"

"The jig is up." Sora stated. Riku's mom turned her head as far as the cop would let her to glare at Sora, holding Riku who passed out from the pain from his rib. "You're days of hurting Riku are over. And nothing you say is going to stop these men from putting you in your place. We had cameras and mikes set up all over the house."

Riku's mom looked confused. "Hurting Riku? What do you mean?" She sounded scared, confused, and strangely…innocent. "I told you already. Riku's always been clumsy. But he has me to take care of him so it-"

"We have you on film beating Riku to a pulp! Will you stop with this game already! Just shut the hell up!" She then gave him a look of shock and slight fear. "Sir, can you please get her out of my sight? I don't want her hurting _my_Riku anymore." He put emphasis on the word "my" just to torture her a bit more. The cop read Riku's mom her rights as he handcuffed her and escorted her to the police car.

She looked out the window and mouthed the words "You'll pay" and then the car drove off. _In your dreams, bitch._Sora thought with hatred poured into every word. Just then, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics took Riku onto a stretcher and put him in the back. Sora, Axel, and Roxas managed to squeeze in the back and ride to the hospital with Riku.

Riku woke up to a bright light and a pain in his chest. He looked over to see his spiked brunette sleeping on the side of his hospital bed. His eyes had deep black bags under them. _'He's THAT tired? How long've I been out?_Roxas then walked in and beamed as he saw his friend finally awake. "Riku!" he whisper-screamed. He beckoned Axel to come in and he smiled at Riku.

"What happened? How long was I sleeping?" Riku asked, making sure to keep his voice down so as not to wake Sora up.

"You're mom broke one rib and cracked another," Axel explained. "You've been out for a least two and a half weeks." Riku's eyes widened. _'That long?'_"Sora hasn't left the hospital that often. He said he wanted to be the first thing you saw when you woke up." Riku looked over to the sleeping Sora and gave him a gentle and loving look.

"I love you, Sora." He leaned over and placed a kiss in his lover's unwashed hair, at the same time, inhaling the scent that was Sora. Sora's eyes started to flutter open and Roxas and Axel left the room to give them some time alone. "Riku?" Sora sat up to meet the lovely blue-green eyes that made his heart skip a few beats. "Riku!" He stood up quickly to hug his boyfriend when he felt dizzy and fell back down to his chair. "Sora! Don't stand up that fast. You're exhausted. You need sleep."

"No….I want to stay up and talk to you." Sora said, already starting to nod off.

"I know, baby. But you're gonna pass out. C'mere." Riku scooted over as much as passable on the small, twin sized hospital bed to make room for Sora. Sora slowly stood back up and crawled his way under the blanket and curled up next to Riku, being cautious of his ribs. "Now will you go to sleep?"

"Will you be the first thing I see when I wake up?"

"Definatly." With that, Sora let himself drift off to sleep. Riku could feel the antibiotics kicking in again and he soon did the same. The two remain lovingly in each other's arms until the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate, Fav, Review, No flames, all that jiz.<br>I've started on an Epilogue AND *big shocker* I actually know what I'm gonna write D:  
>WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?<br>**


	5. Epilogue

About half a year went by after that incident. Axel's family ended up with legal custody over Riku. Roxas and Axel were still dating. And Sora and Riku's relationship was better than ever.

They actually had time for each other now, which was a bonus. And Sora was finally turning 18 in a few days. He and Riku already rented out an apartment in the north end of the city near Riku's college. He was planning on majoring in music, since he was an awesome guitar player. Sora was going to go to the same college and majoring in creative writing. Riku always loved Sora's stories. Especially when he would base the characters off of them.

Yup, life was finally getting good for them. Except that Sora thought that Riku would feel kind of depressed about his mom, but Riku never showed any sign of being sad. That just plain bothered Sora to no end. He was getting fed up with it, so one day, while they were unpacking the boxes to their 2-bedroom, 1 bathroom apartment, he asked.

"Riku?" Sora asked, unpacking the last of his clothes. Riku answered back with a low "Mm?" He was too busy organizing his CDs.

"Don't you feel sad, Riku? About your mom, I mean." Riku dropped on of his CDs. The question shocked him a bit. He didn't want to talk about his mom. But, he guessed that since he was starting a new chapter with Sora, he had to get his mom completely out of his life.

"No. Not really. Not anymore, I mean." Riku said, continuing with his CDs.

"Why not? I thought you said you only put up with her because you didn't want to be alone."

"I don't want to be alone. But I'm not alone, Sora. I have Axel, Roxas…..you. I'm just sorry I didn't realize how much I actually had sooner. Maybe then we could've avoided that whole mess." He put the last of the CDs on the shelf and stared absent mindly at the empty box. Sora kneeled down in front of him and lifted up his chin.

"It's okay. What's done is done. And besides, if that never happened, you would probably still be with her right now and we wouldn't be as happy as we are. Everything happens for a reason, Riku. You win some, you lose some." Riku kissed Sora with all the love and passion he had, right then and there.

Sora was kind of dazed after that. "What was that for…?"

"To stop you before you said another bad proverb." He chuckled weakly at his own joke while Sora made a sour face. "And to thank you. You're right, Sora. I'm glad you told me that. No matter how cheesy it is."

"But I like cheesy things, remember?"

"How could I not?" He said, staring into Sora's ocean blue eyes. Sora stared back and they both got lost in each other's eyes, remembering their amazing first date. They kissed again but it was simple, yet still full of love and pure bliss.

From then on, Riku knew his mother would never get in the way of his and Sora's happiness again. He knew he would be with Sora for years to come.

Riku couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know this sucks. But I had no inspirationmotivation to write this...  
>This is my way of saying "UGH. SCREWIT. GRAAAAAH."<br>Lol, anyway, R&R, no flames, yada yada yada all that chiz.  
>Hope my story wasn't too crappy for you guys 3<br>**


End file.
